A trip to the asylum
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: When the team need information on someone to help them find them they are lead to a dangerous serial killer who could be the very key to lead them to what it is that they need. But will it even be worth it in the end or will it just turn out to be a complete waste of time? Will they find what they are looking for in the end? Yes this an old story idea just so you know.


AN:

This is an old story idea I decided to work on just because I was bored.

Also I got a review pointing out a big mistake. Guess I need to be more careful when writing exhausted and after a night where I had alcohol even if I was just writing it because I was bored.

Hope you enjoy.

Mello.

 _We didn't know what to expect when we arrived at the asylum….. But….. What we got was nothing short of interesting…._

"Do you really think that this is a good idea?" Matsuda questions.

Halle turns to Matsuda. "Yes. Especially if this will help us find out what we need to. He went to the same place as them but down a different path."

"That's true. If we find out more about him then it should help us figure out just where he could disappeared to." Matsuda nods.

As they continue to walk through the asylum they pass by a brunette male who turns to look to them.

The male has light brown hair that goes to a few inches past his ears, sea-blue eyes, a pull over blue hoodie, slightly baggy jeans and black runners. He turns away as he continues off on his way.

They shrug it off and soon get to where they need to be.

The cell holding one of the patients deemed too dangerous to be allowed to be walking around like some other patients.

The door is solid metal with a window of bars that are a little high up.

This is this way because this area is a part of the solitary confinement area.

"Rue B Ryuzaki." Rester says.

"Oh?" A voice speaks. "Strange visitors?"

"We wish to speak to you." Rester says feeling the others gaze looking at them but he finds he just can't bring himself to look up. He had heard the tale about this highly dangerous person.

Rue is a serial killer who was close to creating an unsolved case.

The Los Angeles BB murder case.

"I am-" Rester is interrupted.

"Anthony Rester." Rue says. "And you have with you Stephen Gevanni, Halle Linder, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide, Shuichi Aizawa and of course let's not forget Touta Matsuda."

Everyone is shocked.

"How? How did you know our names?" Aizawa asks.

There's a small chuckle. "Is that really important?" He asks. "It's obvious you've come here for something."

"Yes. This is about N." Gevanni says.

"Ah. Near." Rue responds.

"You know him?" Matsuda says in surprise.

"Why of course. He's been here before." Rue informs them.

"What? Why?" Matsuda questions.

"Is it so wrong for old friends to visit?" Rue slightly hums.

"You're friends with Near!?" Matsuda yelps in shock.

"Yes. You know just because I am a serial killer doesn't mean that I am heartless. He is quite dear to me and A as well." Rue tells them as if that should be obvious.

"Who is A?" Ide asks.

"This is getting off topic. Did you really come here just to try to find out about my life?" Rue asks.

"We actually need your help." Halle admits.

"Oh?" Rue says and they can just imagine him raising an eyebrow at them.

"Yes. Near disappeared and we aren't sure where." Halle says. "Rodger suggested we come talk to you since you went to Whammy's."

"Hm. Yes I did go there." Rue says. "Tough back on topic there is quite a few places he could be."

"Would you mind telling us?" Ide asks.

"Why should I?" Rue questions. "Why should it matter to you?"

"Why wouldn't it matter?" Aizawa counters.

"Do you even have any right to know?" Rue questions them. "What reason do I have to tell you the places he could be? Huh?"

"We worked with him on cases." Mogi says.

"Yet that is supposed to somehow give you a right to make me tell you where he could be?!" Rue asks angrily.

"Where the fuck is he!?" Aizawa snaps at Rue in a tone of demanding angrily.

"You have yet to give me a reason to tell you." Rue counters.

Aizawa growls at this.

"So you won't cooperate." Rester states.

"Quite right. I have no good reason to tell you the locations." Rue tells them.

"What are expecting from us?" Ide questions. "Some kind of bribery?"

Rue actually laughs at this. "You really think I would give away the locations a friend could be at for some bribery? What are you? Idiots!"

"We are just worried about him." Hall takes a step forward. "We just want to make sure he's ok."

"Pfft. That still isn't a good enough reason." Rue tells them. "You are just trying to grab at straws that aren't there."

Ide sighs. "If this isn't going to work then we'll find him on our own."

"Ha! Good luck with that!" Rue slightly laughs.

"We'll find him. We won't need you." Ide says obviously annoyed.

"Well well. Confident that you'll find a street smart boy like Near? Ha! The three of us all know tricks. Even if you spot him you'll easy lose him." Rue says in a laughing tone.

"We will find him!" Ide says. "Let's go. He's not going to be any help." He turns walking away.

Hesitantly the others follow after him.

Rue is left laughing at them as if they are such pitiful idiots.

They split up deciding to check different areas of the city.

Sometime later…

"Rue."

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to come here." Rue speaks. "You should know that you don't need to call me by that name. My dear friend."

The new comer sits down on the floor with their back against the metal door.

"I'm glad you've come to see me once again." Rue admits.

"I'm glad I get to see you again." The new comer responds.

Rue smiles.

…..

The team regroup as the sun has almost set below the horizon but no one has found any signs of Near.

"What if he was kidnapped?" Halle asks worriedly.

"We have no reason to worry anymore." Rodger says coming over to them.

"You found him? Matsuda asks.

"I went to the asylum. I found him talking to Rue. I believe that there wasn't need to worry. It seems obvious to me he just had some places he wanted to visit. Nothing bad happened to him." Rodger says. "I didn't ask though as I instead left them alone to talk."

"Who exactly is Rue?" Matsuda questions. "Also what about A?"

"Rue is only an alias that he uses." Rodger says. "His real name is Beyond Birthday."

"What a strange name." Matsuda comments.

"And A is Always After." Rodger continues.

"May I ask how they came to meet Near?" Halle questions.

"Well it was before Whammy's. I don't know everything but what I do know is that they grew up on the streets together."

"Really?"

Rodger turns to Rester and nods. "Yes. Now I can't say much since I don't know the whole story. You'd have to talk to Near really."

"Well I guess we head back to the station for now." Gevanni says.

"Yes. We can do some work while letting Near do what he needs to." Rester says in agreement.

So the group head back to the station.

Later Near returns just before the group is going to leave.

"Near." Ide begins.

"I know you'll want some explanations." Near says.

Ide nods as the others are watching Near along with him. "Yes. Like for starters how did he know our full names?"

"He has the shinigami eyes." Near responds.

"What!?" The group gasp in shock.

"So he has a death note?" Matsuda questions.

"No. He was born with the shinigami eyes." Near corrects Matsuda.

"Is that even possible?" Aizawa asks.

"Apparently since it happened to BB." Near tells them.

"Who is Always?" Matsuda asks.

"B's lover." Near answers.

"How did you meet them?" Matsuda asks.

"I met them on the streets." Near says.

"When and how?" Matsuda asks.

"Do you need to know everything about people?" Near asks.

"I guess not." Matsuda says.

"We should be getting back to work." Near says and walks over to his laptop making it obvious that the questioning is over.

The team reluctantly leave it alone and go back to work.

Near's P.O.V.

Always and Beyond are friends that I consider family especially since they raised me after I was left in a card board box on one of the coldest days of winter.

I still care about them and they still care about me. I didn't tell the others where I was visiting such as Beyond and Mello's grave because really they don't need to involve themselves into this plus I didn't want them to follow me.

After all they don't need to know everything about me.

The end.

AN:

Yes this is just a short story. It's old so I hope that it turned out ok.

Hope you've enjoyed.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to cook hot dogs!

Mello.


End file.
